


神圣恩典I （JN片段自*）（419楼）

by LavenderMa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMa/pseuds/LavenderMa





	神圣恩典I （JN片段自*）（419楼）

Joker引导着纳希瑟斯的手慢慢往下握住自己的玉茎，后者皱了皱眉头，明显是万般不是，可惜从Joker的脸上看不出任何妥协的地方。  
——啧，真是强势呢。  
纳希瑟斯心里想着。  
没错，其实纳希瑟斯并没有感到什么屈辱，事实上创世神只会去感受最显而易见的事情，而进一步的细细揣摩他很少想；因为确实，很多时候人类自我的意淫都是假的。  
——都是假的。  
纳希瑟斯看着眼前一片淡金色的Joker头发和眼瞳，柔和的灯光投下了巨大的阴影，把自己完全笼罩在Joker的影子里。  
巨大的、巨大的，由阴影所构成的牢笼。  
纳希瑟斯微微喘息着，感到自己的手在性器上来回撸动，生涩的技巧无法带来一点快感，但是Joker冷酷的目光却似蜡油熔接下来低落在自己身上。  
“把腿抬高一点，”Joker声音冷淡地下着命令，“再打开一点，没错，就像这样。”  
纳希瑟斯从来不纠结，虽然他总是把老回忆拿出来过了不知几亿遍，但是当眼下情况无法妥协的时候，他也只能逼自己妥协。  
神祇一边用右手在性器上滑动，一边将左手手指伸入口中濡湿，然后缓缓伸入了后庭。  
“唔！”  
眉头深深皱起，这其实不算那么痛，但就是叫人冷汗淋漓；纳希瑟斯小心着深呼吸，一边把手指缓缓推入。穴道的纹理慢慢挤压过食指，火热滚烫的内壁小心翼翼地收缩又扩张着。  
——这就是他进入我的感觉吗？  
——这种感觉难道很好嘛？……  
纳希瑟斯还是完全没有勃起，手指推进了一半就动不了了，前面也有几下没几下完全不舒服。  
“继续，到射出来为止。”Joker冷道。“后面进不去了就抽出来一点在伸进去，反复抽插就能扩张了，适当的时候再加手指。”  
“呼……”  
纳希瑟斯吐出一口气，把手指缓缓抽出来，又送进去，然后反复。  
“呃，嗯……”创世神有点难堪地转过脸去，抽插中确实带来了一点快感，顺带穴道的扩张也顺利一点了。  
纳希瑟斯咬咬牙，又伸进去一根手指。  
“等等，不用急。”Joker突然说。  
纳希有点疑惑地转过头来。  
“你拿手指探索一下自己的前列腺。”  
纳希瑟斯一愣，表情一瞬间僵硬了不少，Joker的表情还是很平淡，就好像刚才不过是让纳希帮忙打一瓶酱油。  
“前……前列腺……”  
“应该是个微小凸起，摸到之后反复顶那一点，会有强烈快感。”  
纳希瑟斯冷笑了一下，“你那么清楚，你试过？”  
“可不是，在你身上试过。”Joker回得很快。  
纳希瑟斯脸上红一阵白一阵，最后还是用手指在自己内部探索起来。  
“呜呜……”  
“再往里面一点，你挺深的。”  
“啊！”纳希瑟斯的身体猛地一弹，巨大快感从下体直窜上大脑中枢，手中的性器渐渐勃起。  
“继续，不断抽插顶那一点就行了。”  
“呵，嗯……”纳希微微蜷起脚趾，一波波快感使得穴道通畅了不少，前面也有前液渐渐渗出，下身像是浸在温水当中，全身却是大汗淋漓。  
“唔，Joker，呵……”  
“舒服吗？”Joker用手托着下巴，瞥了纳希瑟斯一眼。  
“嗯，不算舒服，但……有点感觉……”  
“哦？”Joker被逗笑了，“那怎么算是舒服？”  
“啊……当然是，你插进来，比较舒服……”  
……  
Joker就觉得眼前血光一晃，等清醒过来，自己已经死死把纳希瑟斯压在身下了。


End file.
